


Mirror Image

by SoulEatsSouls



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Brother/Brother Incest, But I'll tag it just in case, Eli won't shut the fuck up but then again what else is new?, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, I mean... not really... David has a crush on his dad, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirrors, One-Sided Attraction, Twincest, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEatsSouls/pseuds/SoulEatsSouls
Summary: It's an odd thing having an attraction to your own father. It's more odd when your brother uses this knowledge to blackmail you into doing what he wants.Maybe 'odd' isn't the right word. Try 'completely fucked'.





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Meese, my lovely friend who came up with this scenario. Love you bitch.

John was an attractive man, that was easy to see. David saw how the woman across the street chose to sit outside at the exact same time his father mowed the lawn. He'd overheard girls at his school discussing how much of a dilf he was. He'd watched middle-aged women awkwardly flirt with him at the store. Everyone fell for it, including David himself.

It was an odd thing having an attraction to your own father. No, scratch that, not odd. David had gone through the dictionary looking for the correct word to describe his situation but none were good enough. He wasn't just pining after an older man, but the very man who gave him life, who's blood ran through his veins.

He's done a pretty good job thus far with hiding his taboo crush, though Hal almost managed to get it out of him. He just made out he had a thing for a guy down the street, _you don't know him_. Was good enough for him, and when asked, Hal had a pretty sweet supply of porn resources. Though Hal would send him the link to some basic, moderately vanilla videos, David would search through the tags and eventually find the _older man/younger man_ category, and he honestly couldn't believe that there was a _daddy kink_. Sure, the two men in the video were never related, but it was close enough for him.

But it's getting harder and harder each day, having to face the man of his affections every single day, have to make friendly conversation the morning after another wet dream. He can't keep excusing himself from dinner early, his father is definitely starting to notice, and if he hasn't his brother sure will.

Eli loves to pry. He loves hearing everybodys dirty little secrets, using them for his own benefit. David's taken proper precautions when it comes to his brother - laptop password protected, phone always in his pocket, no journals or diaries or anything of the sort, no physical copies of porn - his room was completely clean, or as Eli preferred to call it, boring. But Eli doesn't stop, and he does find out.

David had just walked upstairs when he spotted his father leave the bathroom. He was dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. David swallowed hard but didn't bother to avert his eyes, he knew his father wouldn't walk in his direction as his room was further down the hall. John, despite his age, was still cut from his military days. He could still lift both David and Eli up off the ground, his separating their fights demonstrated that. His torso was littered with scars. Scars that David wishes he could get a closer look at one day, perhaps his father will tell him where he got each and every one after he planted a kiss on them. David shook his head, reminding himself how far-fetched that is.

The moment John had disappeared into his room David's legs moved automatically to the bathroom, the slight strain in the front of his jeans making it awkward. He closed the door behind him and let his eyes fall shut, taking in the smell of his father's shower gel, the heat still clinging to the room almost taking his breathe away. David snapped out of his lust induced trance and walked to the sink, splashing cold water on his face. He needed to settle down, stop letting his libido control him so easily. He reached up and swiped the fogged up mirror to stare at his reflection. He found that hard to do recently. David let out a disgruntled growl and let his head fall forward, his forehead pressing against cold glass. His boner slowly settling down, something caught his interest at the corner of his eye. Something in the laundry basket.

David straightened up to gaze down at the pile of clothes, or more specifically, what was on the top. A pair of dark green boxers, his father's boxers. His stomach began squirming, out of anxiety, excitement, or disgust he wasn't entirely sure, but the sudden twitch of his cock made him think it was the second option. As he began to reach towards them David heard his fathers door open and close. He froze as he waited for the footsteps to pass, hoping that he didn't forget anything in here. As the footsteps began to get quieter so did David's heartbeat. He'd made his choice, this chance was practically gift wrapped in front of him, he was going to take it.

Not listening to the little voice in his head telling him to _stop right there_ he grabbed the boxers from the pile. He closed the lid of the toilet and sat down, quickly unfastening his jeans, pulling them down to his knees along with his underwear. He hissed at the cold porcelain on his bare ass which also caused his cock to jump to attention. He wrapped one hand around his erection and held the boxers in the other, flipping them inside out. Letting out a long breath to steady himself, he then brought the article of clothing to his nose, breathing in deeply. His grip on his erection tightened as the smell of his father's sweat filled his senses. His hand began to pump and each breath collected a new scent. It was intoxicating, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before. This new experience bringing him closer to his father, closer to his fantasy. He wondered if he'd ever be able to come across a pair of boxers spoiled by his father's seed. His breath quickened just at the thought, as did his hand.

"Wow," David's eyes shot open and turned towards the door, to which Eli was leaning casually against the frame, looking like he just slipped something into his back pocket. David ripped the boxers away from his face and covered his exposed erection with his hands.

"Fuck sake, haven't you heard of knocking?" He nearly screamed, folding in on himself further trying to cover his shame.

"Haven't you heard of locking the door?" Eli asked matter-of-factly, a smirk on his face. David opened his mouth to bite back but nothing came out. How the fuck did he forget to lock the door? "Or using your bedroom to jerk off? Why here? I brush my teeth in here." He was trying to sound outraged but the smile on his face betrayed him.

"Just get out!"

"Are those fathers?" David froze again, which made Eli even giddier. David looked down at the clothing article in his lap and threw them to the side of the toilet out of sight of Eli but it was too late.

"It's not--"

"What it looks like?" Eli finishes for him. "'Cause it looks an awful lot like you were smelling father's underwear and getting off on it." His voice was a little too loud for David, who was quick to shush him.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, this is amazing. This is so much better than anything I'd ever find in your room." Eli was close to rubbing his hands together like the evil little douchebag he was.

"Please," David was looking in his twins eyes now, desperation clear on his face. "Please don't say anything, if he were to find out... I have no idea what he'd do." His eyes were on the floor now, the panic not quite set in yet but it was getting there.

"Hmm," Eli made a show of mulling it over, bringing his hand up to rub his chin and everything. "I don't know, David, this is pretty huge. You'd have to do something really special for me." David looked up again and visiably deflated.

"You're blackmailing me?"

"Well, yeah, what else did you expect from me?" The two brothers stared at each other, David trying his hardest at an intimidating glare but he was sat on a toilet with his pants around his knees, it wasn't going to work. David sighed, not seeing a way out. He was about to stand to pull his pants up seeing as Eli wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon but was stopped.

"No, no, no. You leave those where they are," Eli tsked, David looking at him confused. Eli smiled and pushed himself off the door frame, closing the door and locking it. David felt his heart sink and stomach flip, a weird mix. "Get up." When David hesitated Eli made a show of going to open the door, quietly calling 'Oh, Father'.

"Fine," David rushed out throught clenched teeth, standing up, still covering his erection with his hands. Eli moved him forward then stood behind him. When David looked forward, he saw his confused reflection in the mirror. He watched as Eli's hands appeared at his sides and gripped his wrists.

"Let me see," Eli was resting his chin on David's shoulder, also watching their movements in the reflection. He uncovered David fairly easily, letting out an amused noise at the erection that was still dripping pre come. He tutted into his brothers ear. "You were actually masturbating to father weren't you?" He let out a low chuckle, sending shivers down David's spine. "And sniffing his underwear as well, oh dear brother... You really are a sick fuck aren't you?" Eli emphasized the word _fuck_ by grabbing his brother's cock. David hissed at the sudden grip on him. Eli's hand didn't move, much to David's dismay, he just held on to him with that tight grip. David stared at his reflection, aghast at just how obscene it was. Eli's free hand slithered up David's torso, lifting his shirt with it to expose his skin.

"Look at you, I've barely even done anything and yet you're a panting mess," Eli shifted closer to his brothers ear, letting his voice drop to a purr. "Pathetic."

David felt humiliated at not just his brothers words, but from the sight being presented to him in the mirror. He was right, he was a mess. Face bright red and just about glistening with sweat from the still humid room. We wasn't panting per se, but his breathing wasn't exactly quiet either. He was putty in his brother's hands, and he was aroused by it all, as shameful as that made him feel.

"So, what was you thinking about exactly?" Eli asked using a tone often used when asking about the weather, finally moving his hand but agonizingly slow. "What fantasies was that little brain of yours coming up with?" When David remained silent, Eli decided he was going to try and guess. "Was it something as boring as father simply taking you in his bedroom?" Eli let out a snort. "Possibly, I can't imagine you coming up with anything more adventurous than missionary."

"N-no..." David was just as surprised as Eli when he heard his own voice, though strained, protest. Whether he was against his brother insulting his creativity or this whole scenario he's still not too sure about. He groaned when Eli's hand slid entirely down his shaft to cup his balls.

"What's that? You going to enlighten me on what goes on in that head of yours?" David shivered at his brothers low chuckle, body shaking behind him. "Oh, please do."

"Fuck you!" David forced out through gritted teeth.

"I bet you would just love that." Eli said in a low tone, but his voice picked up again when he continued. "Tell me, have you ever thought of me that way? Is this a family affair, or do you just want to take the cock that made you?" The hand gripped around David gave him a harsh tug, causing him to yell out.

"Shh, brother," Eli warned in a mocking tone. "You certainly don't want father to see us like this, what on Earth would he think?" David had an idea, he'd kick them out before he'd even had a chance to pull his pants up. Probably think that he's in some forbidden romance with his brother and David's fantasy, though pretty unrealistic a goal already, would be absolutely unachievable. Not even to mention the rumours that would surely spread, ruining his already pretty limited relationships and his reputation as he knew it. David, against his better judgement, decided to bite his tongue. "Good boy, now stay that way."

Eli shifted his position slightly, coming to appear at David's other shoulder and push his hips more forward, crotch rubbing his brothers ass. He resumed stroking David's cock and his free hand stroking along his chest and stomach. David let out a surprised noise when he felt his brothers obviously hard cock digging into him, and another one when Eli began grinding his hips.

David's mind was racing with so many questions. Has Eli wanted to do this for a while? Does he also have a thing for their father? They are twins after all, and for as many ways they differ, there are as many similarities. Maybe this was one of them. But David had never thought of his brother in this way, in fact he didn't think about him all that much. His brother's a dick, as you can clearly see. The two would usually avoid each other, or David tried to avoid Eli's torment.

David's mind suddenly went silent when he heard Eli sigh into his ear, and at that moment he was dragged away from his thoughts and brought back to reality. Eli's hand and hips had picked up speed, and if David didn't look into the mirror, this could be enjoyable.

Then Eli decided to open his mouth again.

"Are you ignoring me?" David looked at Eli's reflection, seeing him pouting. It was usually cute when he did that, David would freely admit, mostly because Eli hates it when you point it out. Maybe it was just his brotherly instincts kicking in, but David felt a sudden shot of confidence.

"You're boring me," He said, only sounding a little out of breath. He even managed to force a smile onto his face.

"I'm hurt," Eli said nonchalantly, suddenly putting on the I-don't-give-a-shit attitude. He leaned in to whisper in David's ear. "I could always push you up against the sink and fuck you proper." He puntuated this by grinding hard against David's ass. David's smile slipped away and his face paled. Eli was the one to smile this time.

"You wouldn't." David practically growled through gritted teeth.

"Imagine it," Eli looked away from the mirror to do just that. "Losing your virginity to your own twin brother. You'd like that wouldn't you? Or," Eli gasped and looked back to David as if remembering something. "Wait, you're not hoping father will take it are you?"

David glared as hard as he could at Eli, who was gauging his reaction. David was doing a good job of not giving him one, but his eyes looked down for a split second, which Eli caught and he laughed.

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?" David really wishes he'd stop with the questions, he should know by now that he's never _ever_ going to get any answers. "How long has this been going on? Entire childhood or the moment your balls dropped and you realized you didn't like girls as much as your friends did?" Eli looks at David, who has turned his head away from both him and the mirror to stare at the door. "Oh don't be like that, you might as well enjoy yourself."

David snorts. "Maybe if you shut the hell u--" His sentence is cut off my a gasp when Eli starts sucking on a certain part at the side of his neck. He's always been a bit sensitive there but he's never told anyone about it, so how the hell did Eli know. Unless, Eli has the exact same erogenous zone.

"H-hah, fuck," David stops asking questions when Eli digs the nails of his free hand into his brothers ass cheek. David's mind is swimming, Eli knows exactly the right places to touch, and now that he's actually paying attention, the hand on his cock is working fucking magic. Maybe getting a handjob from your twin has it's perks.

Eli's still latched onto his neck, sucking and biting wherever he feels like. David bites his lip and can't stop himself from looking back into the mirror.

He's never seen the similarities between him and his brother, or at least he didn't want to see them. He always rolled his eyes whenever someone told him they looked exactly the same. His old teachers and classmates would always get them mixed up, and he gets the feeling that's why Eli started bleaching his hair. They were completely different people to him.

But now, seeing their faces so close in the mirror, he can see it. His brother has his face. His cheekbones stick out at the same angle, his jaw just as sharp, his nose just as straight and narrow, his brow just as strong. They're exactly the same, the only difference being their hair and their 1cm height difference (which he only knows about because Eli wouldn't shut the fuck up about it).

That's when his mind starts screaming at him.

 _This is your brother! Your twin brother, with his hand on your dick!_  
_This is sick. It's Disgusting. It's vile. It's_... probably the hottest thing that's ever happened to him.

David wants to push that last thought from his head, sweep it under the metaphorical rug, but he can't help but think how true it is. It may not be the man who made him, but it is the man who was made alongside him. Eli catches him staring and looks back at him in the mirror.

A sudden image of him being taken by his brother and his father at the same time flashes before his eyes at the exact moment Eli twists his hand in just the right way. David quickly brings his hands up to muffle his yelling as he cums, strings of white coating Eli's hand and the front of the cupboard door under the sink.

He feels Eli remove his hands, and with the loss of his closeness, David suddenly realizes how cold the room as gotten now that the steam from the shower as dissipated. He quickly pulls his jeans up as Eli washes his hands. David's about to leave in a huff until he notices the bruise where Eli's mouth used to be. "Eli!" He snaps in a hushed tone.

"Oh, that?" Eli looks back at him, self satisfaction written all over his smug little face. "Just marking my property."

"What if dad sees?" David asks, momentarily ignoring the comment. He knows that his dad will just tut or roll his eyes at the sight of his hickey. But there's a part of him, some immature, stupid part of him that wants to see jealousy flash in his father's eyes.

Eli shrugs. "He'll probably just think you finally got laid. He didn't really react when he saw mine."

David turns his head to look at his brother proper, so many questions pushing to the forefront of his mind. Eli rolls his eyes. "Yes, I've done it before. Do keep up, brother."

 _Who with?_ David wants to ask but he keeps it to himself. He's not sure he wants to know. But Eli seems to read him like a book, and leans in to whisper, "You're not the only one who likes older men." David's taken aback and automatically runs through all the men he knows, particularly ones close to Eli.

"I'll tell you about it some time." Eli finishes drying his hands and turns to completely face David, who's eyes are quickly drawn to the tent still being pitched in Eli's trousers.

"I thought you would've... finished." David says, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Hmm," Eli hums thoughtfully, gazing at David with hungry eyes. "I would much rather cum inside you."

David winces. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to just how openly Eli talks about this shit. His mind suddenly catches up with what Eli has been saying and he glares at his brother.

"You're not putting that in my ass." He winces again. Nope, never gonna get used to it.

Eli takes the necessary number of steps to breach David's personal space. "Who said anything about your ass?" Eli drags his tongue across his bottom lip and David can't help but gulp. He regrets doing it when Eli watches his throat work as he swallows. Eli then passes David, unlocking the door and opening it. David shivers when the cold, dry air from the rest of the house filters in.

"Anyway," Eli starts, turning back around. "I've got some great content for the spank bank." David feels his stomach drop through the floor when Eli holds up his cell phone, with an image of David - sat on the toilet, hand wrapped around his cock, with his nose buried in a pair of green boxers - is shown on the screen. David is frozen to the spot and knows if he went to try and retrieve the phone from Eli, a fight would start and his father would come running. He couldn't take the chance.

Eli makes a face that is a parody of sympathy. "Don't be like that, brother. Tell you what, next time, I'll even let you pretend I'm father if you want. Isn't that nice of me?" His tone his so sickly sweet it making David want to vomit. As morbid as it was, that is nice of him. When Eli does something, anything, he wants you to know it's him doing it. Even if he has to hold his tongue for a while, in the end he will always let you know that he was responsible. That's why David has never been able to find any dirty secrets he's hidden because he simply doesn't have any. He's shameless, and horrible, and David hates him with every fibre of his being right now. Even if he tried to tell someone what Eli just did, he'd probably own up to it, but in a overly exaggerated way, so the listener would think it was a joke or David was crazy. He's a manipulator, and David can't believe he can feel the beginnings of a semi already.

"See you later, brother."

**Author's Note:**

> I maaaaay add another chapter to this, because I feel like there's more I can play with in this universe. (I've gotta think of a better title too, jesus christ)
> 
> Also if you're curious about who Eli lost his virginity to, there's a 10% chance it's Ocelot, 10% chance it's Kaz, and 80%  
> chance that he's just full of shit.


End file.
